captivity
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Maka has fox ears and tail (cuz its cute) she's taken by a guild of witches for studying and Soul rescues her. He is trying to take care of her and help heal her mind. Set in reverse chronological order. DISCONTINUED. SORRY GUYS I LOST INSPIRATION BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO GIVE ME IDEAS OR TAKE ON THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME. THANKS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. Out of hiatus. Sorry about that. This is my new story and its in reverse chronological order so I apologize if it gets confusing. I'll post chapters as fast as I can. Love you guys! Also, I will be taking requests so... PM me or post it in a review. Either one.**

Captivity: chapter 1: Bacon, choking, and fluff

"Maka" Soul whispered softly.

Maka stirred, pink nipples dragging across the sheets as she stretched, flicking her tail in the air.

"Master." She breathed, ears perking at the sight of him sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Good morning my little princess." He replied, scratching under her chin. She allowed herself to close her eyes and purr at his ministrations before backing off and glaring playfully.

"That's degrading."

Soul smirked. "You know you like it."

Maka stuck out her tongue, but he just laughed. "You know, you have much better places to put that."

Maka pouted. "So did you wake me up for a reason or did you just decide to interrupt my peace to tell me where I can and can't put my tongue?"

Soul kissed her delicate lips, running his fingers over the curve of her spine, causing her to shiver delightfully. "Breakfast is ready. I made bacon." He got up. "And as much as I love seeing you like that, you should put some clothes on. You can arouse me as much as you want after we eat." He laughed and went downstairs.

Maka sat down at the table, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had done as Soul had asked and threw on one of his shirts, but she left it unbuttoned just to keep things interesting.

Soul set a plate of pancakes in front of her and a bottle of syrup.

"Where's my bacon?" She asked accusingly.

"Until you can cover up, you don't get any." He replied, sitting down across from her with his own plate loaded with bacon.

Maka pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Hand it over."

Soul shook his head. "I'm just asking you to button up the shirt. Is that so much?"

Maka wrapped her tail around herself, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Pwease master?" She whimpered, but he shook his head again.

"Nope. I am much better at resisting you now."

Maka smirked. "Oh I bet." She got up from her seat and settled herself down in Soul's lap.

She trailed her tongue along the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe. Soul fought for control against the oncoming wave of defeat and settled instead to say, "You have a really bony ass."

Maka's ears flattened back against her head and she glared at him. "Because I love you, I am going to forgive you for those words that came out of your mouth just now."

Soul struggled to keep a straight face. "So long as you get off me 'cuz the bones in your butt are totally digging into my thighs."

Maka had half the mind to gouge his eyes out, but instead swiveled her hips against his and snatched up a handful of bacon from his plate.

"Hey!" Soul exclaimed, but she was already gone.

Maka bounded up the stairs, Soul at her heels. He reached out, grasping the collar around her neck and wrenching her backward. Maka gave out a strangled cry, slipping on the hardwood and hitting the floor.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry." Soul said, kneeling beside her.

Maka was holding her throat, tears in her eyes.

"Let me see." Soul reached out, but she flinched back.

"Please don't." Maka whispered. A million flashbacks were running through her head of when she was in captivity before Soul had freed her. None of them any good.

"Maka." Soul said softly. "I really am sorry."

Angel waved his apology away. "It's fine. I'm fine."

He reached for her again and it was all she could do not to shy away. Soul unhooked the black collar from her neck, throwing it down the stairs. "I don't even know why you keep it on."

Maka sighed. "I don't either." She tilted her head back to give Soul a good look at her throat. "Is it red?"

He inspected her carefully. "A little. Damn it. I'm sorry Angel."

She hugged him close, pressing her lips softly against the small scar on the edge of his brow. "You really wanna apologize? Make me another batch of bacon." She giggled, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Can I just hold you first?" Soul asked.

Maka was taken slightly by surprise by the request, but she held him tighter, his arms going around her body.

"What I said about you having a bony butt, I was just messing. If it offended you-"

Maka laughed. "It's okay. I know you're just playing around. In case you haven't noticed yet, it's kind of what we do."

He smiled, sitting back against the wall, pulling her with him. She shifted so she was straddling him, tail errect. Soul kissed the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips across her jaw and down the raw skin of her neck. Maka arched her back, and he travelled along the dip in her chest, before going back up. Maka whimpered, but knew he would refuse to go any lower without insistent begging from her. So she let it be, content to just kiss him for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Some family issues occured and shit went down but I have been challenged to do a Valentine's Day collection of one-shots so if you have any requests, pm me and I will hopefully have that posted around the 14th.**

**Thank you all ~ Emiee**

**Captivity: Chapter 2: Phase One**

She woke to darkness and pain. It took her a moment to realize that she was suspended a few feet in the air. Coils of chains keeping her feet off the ground. She shook her matted blond hair out of her face, squinting into the black in an attempt to gather her surroundings. There was nothing. Just the dark and the pain. Something dripped, the sound much louder than it should have in the suffocating silence. It was probably blood. Or water. Or both. She didn't know, nor did she care. It was all she could do to close her eyes, concentrating her wavelength to find Soul. She sped through a void, light caressing her on all sides of her mind's eye. She quickly located her partner, but before she could reach him, the connection failed. She slumped in exhaustion, making her chains rattle.

She cried out in despair, but her prison did not reply.

A light in the dark forced her open her eyes. Medusa sauntered over, snake tattoos twisting menacingly around her arms.

"And how is my favorite little pet?" She asked with a laugh.

Maka's pointed ears perked as she glared at the witch.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." Medusa went over to a control panel in the wall, flipping a switch. There was a deep rumble throughout the cell as the adjacent wall split, revealing a glass panel. Someone was laying on the other side. Someone with white hair and a black jacket. Soul.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, and he looked up, haunted red eyes boring into her soul.

"Maka?" Soul said. She couldn't hear him, but she could see his mouth moving. The chains holding her slackened, and Maka fell. She stood on shaky legs, stumbling over to the transparent wall. Maka pressed her palms against the glass and Soul did the same, their hands as close to touching as they could get.

Maka turned to Medusa. "Let him go!" She shouted angrily.

Medusa laughed. "Oh please. We need him."

"Need him for what?" Maka spat. "You have me. What could you possibly need him for?"

"In case you decide to become uncooperative during my experiments." Medusa replied coolly.

Maka looked down and Medusa walked away. The door locking soundly behind her.

Soul tapped on the glass between them and Maka looked up. He was mouthing something, but she was never really good at lip reading so she tilted her head, letting her forehead rest again on the glass. Soul followed suit, and Maka whispered the magic words as their bodies were enveloped in that beautiful white glow.

"Soul Resonance."

"Oh wow!" Eruka exclaimed as Medusa came into the control room. "They're resonating."

"Hmm...interesting." Medusa said. "It seems that because of her firm belief that the clone is her partner, she is able to resonate with it. Open the channels."

Eruka flipped a switch and a screen came up. Through this, Medusa and her crew could see what the weapon and meister pair were sharing through their wavelengths.

_They were in the black room. Soul was at the piano, practiced fingers working their magic as Maka sat in the high backed chair in the corner. Music notes rose from the instrument, swirling and filling the air with foggy sound. Through the haze, images shifted and settled, forming the memories. _

_ Maka tossed Soul aside, launching herself at the immortal. He shouted her name, but she blocked it out. She would prove that she could be strong without him. She shoved Free over the edge, the momentum taking her with him. They fell in what felt like slow motion and then a hand gripped her ankle. _

_ She looked up, saw Soul clenching one of the cables holding the bridge together. She gasped as Free's claws caught on her clothes. Maka screamed when he dug his nails into her skin._

_ "I'm taking you down with me." He roared._

_ Soul grimaced at the extra weight, his hold on her ankle tightening. "I will never let you go." He said softly and Maka's heart soared._

The scene ended, the screen going black. Medusa glanced at another monitor, watching as Maka pulled away from the glass and the Soul doppelganger flashed her a sharky grin.

"Oh how touching." Medusa said with a scornful laugh. "Move on to phase two."


	3. Chapter 3

Captivity chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for how long this took. I was stuck but some anonymous reviewer got me back on track. Thank you whoever you are!**

Soul was panicking. He couldn't find Maka ANYWHERE. She had gone out to grab some groceries, flipping up the hood of the sweatshirt he had let her borrow over her adorable foxy ears as protection against the rain. He had made her promise to be careful in which she rolled her eyes, because, wasn't she always careful?

After several hours, (and several more phone calls that were never answered) Soul had begun to get impatient and admittedly, a little hungry. So, he had grabbed an umbrella and stormed out into the rain. Besides, if Maka had a lot of bags, he could always lend a hand right? He asked himself, trying to justify what he felt was stalking his meister. Though, he guessed it couldn't exactly be stalking right? He was just inquiring where his partner was.

When he got to the store, he seached EVERYWHERE. Twice. Even surrendered his pride and asked the bubble gum blowing cashier if she had seen a small, blonde girl in an oversized red sweatshirt. The cashier snapped her gum and shrugged. "Never saw her." She said and leaned against the counter, resting her chin in her hand. "But I've thought about dying my hair blonde. Do you think I'd look good?" The girl twirled a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers. Soul nodded politely, silently thinking she should stay a red head and slowly backed out of the store.

She wasn't at the store and he hadn't seen her on his way home. He checked his phone. No messages from her either. Time to call in the big guns. LITERALLY. Soul hit speed dial and Kid's voice immediately answered after the 8th ring.

"Soul?"

"Kid, Maka hasn't come home. Is she with the girls?

" she not answered her phone?"

"No. It's been four hours. I went to the store and nobody there has seen her "

"You don't think she could be-"

"I hope not."

"Soul, you're a death weapon now and she is your meister. You two are the most targeted individuals in Death City. Not to mention her recent...afflictions."

"You don't think the same witch who cursed her is behind this do you? But we killed her in battle."

"She could have had some help."

"You have a point. Look, call Black Star. We need to get together and figure out what's going on."

"Yeah alright. Meet up at your place?"

"Yeah okay." Soul hung up and walked back to the apartment, taking special note of the people around him. Searching for both Maka and her supposed captors. Ever since six months back, after fighting one of the most powerful witches in the world, Maka was cursed with both fox ears and a tail. Not that Soul had any particular disagreements with this. She was positively fucking sexy and overly adorable. Maka had handled the change well and Soul believed she was secretly pleased with her new appeal and partner requests were piled upon her almost tenfold.

Back at the house, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Pattsi were sprawled across the couch in a disarray of tangled limbs, brainstorming ideas on how to get Maka back. They didn't know where she had gone or even if she was even kidnapped like they had theorized.

Soul's phone rang. He looked at the screen: Unidentified Caller. He answered, holding the device to his ear only to have a loud burst of static nearly shatter his eardrums. He held his phone away for a moment, allowing the noise to subside.

"Hello?"

"Evans?"

"Yeah. Who the hell am I speaking to?"

"I have her."

Soul froze and switched to speaker. Everyone leaned in to hear the mysterious caller

"If you listen carefully, and do exactly what I say, you can have her back."

Soul tried to swallow the fear that rose in his throat but found that his mouth was too dry. "What do you want with her?"

"That's none of your concern."

"THE FUCK IT'S NOT! You can't go around stealing people without cause and then holding them on your own terms. I swear when I find you, I will fucking kill you!"

"Hold your anger Evans. The more disrespectful you are to me, the worse will happen to your meister. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now then-"

"Can I make a trade?"

Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Kid all stared at him silently. Mentally willing him not to do it.

A pause from the other side. "Why not? We'll come get you. Soon." The line went dead.

"DUDE!" Black Star yelled.

"I do not think this trade is wise." Kid said quietly. "How can we know we can trust these people?"

"Look, I know what you all are thinking, but Maka is my meister and I am her weapon. I will protect her until the end. Besides, these things usually go well in the movies right?"


End file.
